xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Cradle of Lyra
(Cradle of Creation) The seeding point of life in our Time Matrix 950 billion Years ago (Earth time translation) of the first 3 manifest “Founder Races” in the three Density-4 planets: D-12 Aramatena, D-11 Aveyon and D-10 Vega, (the remainder of which appears as the star “Vega” in Density-1), and the Start Gates within them, are all located within the Lyran Star Constellation. This “Primal Triad of Creation” has thus become known as “The Cradle of Lyra.” Guardian Alliance Signet Councils 10, 11 and 12 represent the "Lyran High Council" races, as they protect the star gates of the "Cradle of Lyra" in Density-4, the passageway into and out of our Time Matrix. Trinity ethereal beings The first beings in all of existence(Omniverse) which are projections of the Infinite intelligence(13 Gods of creation) are the ethereal beings(Crystal angels/Yanas) and they are the 12 types of ethereal being which are projected by the 12 Gods which are the 12 Ancient God empires and 3 of these types of ethereal being represent the Godhead Trinity and are collectively known as the Anunnaki the 3 types became the Xenplexians the other became the ethereal beings in Lyra, Sirius and Taurus constellations and a small portion of the other became reptilians(Which later the draconians evolved from). Anuhazi Race(Ethereal Anunnaki: Enki/Ra) The Elohei-Elohim Feline-hominid Cristos Founders Races (Also called the Anuhazi or Lyran-Sirian Whites) and the Feline-Aquatic Ape called Anyu. Created by The Emerald Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aramatena, which housed Star Gate-12 of the Universal Templar Complex. Anuhazi Race(Also called Elohei-Elohim): One of the first 3 Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 created the first 3 manifest “Founder Races”. The Elohei-Elohim Feline-hominid Cristos Founders Races (Also called the Anuhazi or Lyran-Sirian Whites) and the Feline-Aquatic Ape called Anyu. Created by The Emerald Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aramatena, which housed Star Gate-12 of the Universal Templar Complex. Cerez(Anunnaki "Reptillian": Anu) The Seraphei-Seraphin Avian-Insect-Reptile Christos Founder Races. (Also called Cerez or Bird People or Carians) Created by The Gold Order Breneau on the Density-4 planet called Lyra-Vega, which housed Star Gate-10 of the Universal Templar Complex. Bra-ha-Rama(Anunnaki Xenplexian: Ninhursag/Virgo) The Bra-Ha-Rama Cetacean-Aquatic Ape-Pegasus Christos Founder Races. Created by The Amethyst Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aveyon, which housed Star Gate-11 of the Universal Templar Complex. Bra-ha-Rama: One of the first 3 “Founder Races” (created by the Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 ) manifested in the Pre-matter Hydroplasmic “Christos Liquid Light Field” of dimension 12, the entry point into densification of matter. Long before creation of the Human genetic line in our Time Matrix. The Amethyst Order Bra-Ha-Rama (sometimes referred as the Amethyst Order Ur) Maji DNA Template embodies the full spectrum of the Triadic Codes, the Fire Letters, corresponding to the second level of individualization from Source, the Triadic Level of the Energy Matrix.(They are legitimately considered Level-3 Ascended Masters.) Polaric DNA Coding allows an embodied being to run one-third of the Khundaray Primal Sound Currents (the Violet Flame Tones) through the physical body, when the Triadic DNA Codes are activated. Oraphim The Oraphim are a hybrid form of: # Lyra-Sirius A Anuhazi (Elohei-Elohim Emarald Order Feline-Hominid) #Sirius B Azurite Yani (Elohei-Elohim Feline-Hominid, Seraphei Avian-hominid and Bra-ha-Rama''' Inyu Cetacean), and #Pleiadian Serres '''(Density-2 Seraphei Avian-hominid). The Oraphim were seeded 568 million years ago on Density-3 Sirius B, Procyon, Orion-Mintaka and Gaia and Density-2 Sirius B, Pleiadian-Alcyone, Altair and Tara to begin creation of the Angelic Human lineage. A group of Oraphin were further hybridized with the Azurite Yani race of Sirius B, to create the Maharaji lineage of Sirius B, the progenitors of the Christiac Maji-Indigo Child Grail Line on Earth. One branch of the Maharaji Azurite-Oraphin human race line of Tara became the Mechizedek Cloister Priests of Ur Grail Line family, who became members of the AzuriteTemplar Security Team. Extra information Host Matrix A Host Matrix transplant is the process of splicing one Family Line (Tree) of Consciousness into another for the purpose of restoration of its codes (the light and sound template patterns that allow for expression of consciousness in form) of consciousness. The Melchizedek Family Line of Consciousness God Seed has serve as a Host Matrix for many lines of consciousness to address the problem of Monadic Reversal, which occurs when consciousness in the Time Matrix gets disconnected from its Monadic level of being. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Xenplexian empire Category:Anunnaki empire Category:Crystal angels Category:Dark morpher/draconian empire